Dragons: The Hidden World
Dragons: The Hidden World is a new dragon game released on 2/22/2019, the same date as How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Characters Human Characters * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 3 * Astrid Hofferson * Snotlout Jorgenson * Fishlegs Ingerman * Ruffnut Thorston * Tuffnut Thorston * Gobber the Belch * Stoick the Vast (mentioned) * Valka * Gothi * Gustav Larson * Heather * Dagur * Eret, Son of Eret * Ingrid * Nikora Stormheart * Drago Bludvist (mentioned) * Grimmel the Grisly (mentioned) * Crazy Dave from PvZ (cameo appearance) Dragon Characters * Toothless * Luna (Unnamed Light Fury) * Stormfly * Hookfang * Fanghook * Meatlug * Barf and Belch * Grump * Skullcrusher * Cloudjumper * Windshear * Shattermaster * Starlight * Gruff * Lump * Thump * Sleuther * Sailback * Clawlifter * Gustnudger * Pestbud * Thornado * Frostbiter * Hooknut * Frost and Scorch * Fanglout * The Wither (final boss) Dragons All the dragons are sorted by 9 different classes. Stoker Class * Fireworm * Flame Whipper * Gobsucker * Green Death (boss) * Hobblegrunt * Moldruffle * Monstrous Nightmare * Night Terror * Red Death (mentioned) * Shadow Wing * Silver Phantom * Singetail * Small Shadow * Terrible Terror * Threadtail * Typhoomerang Boulder Class * Catastrophic Quaken * Crimson Goregutter * Eruptodon * Grapple Grounder * Gronckle * Hotburple * Screaming Death * Sentinel * Shovelhelm * Snafflefang * Thunderpede * Whispering Death Sharp Class * Deadly Nadder * Devilish Dervish * Egg Biter * Grim Gnasher * Hackatoo * Raincutter * Razorwhip * Scuttleclaw * Speed Stinger * Stormcutter * Thornridge * Timberjack * Windstriker Mystery Class * Armorwing * Boneknapper * Buffalord * Cavern Crasher * Changewing * Death Song * Dramillion * Flightmare * Foreverwing (boss) * Hobgobbler * Sandbuster * Silkspanner * Skypouncer * Slithersong * Slitherwing * Smothering Smokebreath * Sweet Death * Sword Stealer Tracker Class * Arsenic Adderwing * Common Rockstomper * Disastrous Bloodfang * Flashfang * Mudraker * Rumblehorn * Shrubsplitter * Snifflehunch * Thunderclaw * Windgnasher Frost Class * Glacier Strider * Groncicle * Prickleboggle * Shivertooth * Snow Wraith * Winterflesher * Woolly Howl Tidal Class * Bewilderbeast (boss) * Purple Death (boss) * Ripwrecker * Sand Wraith * Scauldron * Seashocker * Shellfire * Shockjaw * Sliquifier * Submaripper * Thunderdrum * Tide Glider * Windwalker Strike Class * Comet Wraith * Deathgripper * Light Fury * Night Fury * Skrill * Thundering Boltstrike * Triple Stryke Fear Class * Doubleshocker * Freezeflame * Hideous Zippleback * Snaptrapper * Three-Headed Strangulator * Two-Headed Gormatron Dragon Hybrids * See also: Dragon Hybrids Locations * Isle of Berk * Berserker Island * Hidden World * Glacier Island * Tundra Island * Melody Island * Outcast Island * Valka's Sanctuary * Galaxy Island * Dragon Island * Vanaheim * Dramillion Island * Changewing Island * Algae Island * Icestorm Island * Sleipnir Island * Hobblegrunt Island Objects * Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg * Inferno * Astrid's Kransen * Dragon Scale Armor Gallery Hiccup and Toothless HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless together again D:THW Stoker Class.png|The Monstrous Nightmare symbolizes the Stoker Class D:THW Boulder Class.png|The Gronckle symbolizes the Boulder Class D:THW Sharp Class.png|The Deadly Nadder symbolizes the Sharp Class D:THW Mystery Class.png|The Changewing symbolizes the Mystery Class D:THW Tracker Class.png|The Rumblehorn symbolizes the Tracker Class Frost Class.png|The Snow Wraith symbolizes the Frost Class D:THW Tidal Class.png|The Scauldron symbolizes the Tidal Class D:THW Strike Class.png|The Night Fury symbolizes the Strike Class Fear Class.png|The Hideous Zippleback symbolizes the Fear Class Starlight and Ingrid.png|Starlight and Ingrid Wither and Stormheart.png|The Wither and Nikora Stormheart Trivia * The Wither is an inspiration of the original Wither on Minecraft. * This is the first PopCap game after the Electronic Arts divorce. Navigation Category:Video Games